Gipsy Danger (Jaeger)/Appearances
The following is a list of other external and non-canon media appearances by Gipsy Danger. ''Pacific Rim: Kaiju Battle'' Gipsy Danger is one of six playable characters that appear in 's Pacific Rim: Kaiju Battle . The color of Gipsy Danger's character model can be customized with a and the photo mode option available in the game allows players to insert character models into any photograph taken with the phone or tablet of choice. Gipsy Danger, like the other six playable characters in Kaiju Battle, uses a basic melee moveset and are given a set amount of health, that can be restored after each victory, the opponent must deplete in order to beat them. ''Pacific Rim: The Video Game'' Gipsy Danger is one of five non- player characters in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. The character is available in the base game and does not require the use of Microsoft points to unlock. Gipsy Danger can be selected for either the game's story mode and verses mode and experience points can be earned in each battle against the Kaiju or another Jaeger. Gipsy Danger's move-set is comprised of basic punches and kicks, guards and guard-breaks, but is given two unique powersets: The "Chain Sword", Gipsy Danger's signature weapons, cause considerable damage to an opponent as melee weapons, and the "Nuclear", a power move that launches a focused blast of energy that can kill the player's opponent in one hit in the right circumstances. Other equipments include pairs of I-19 Plasmacaster and Elbow Rocket on each arms. Basic Stats *'Height:' 260 ft *'Weight:' 1980 tons *'Speed:' 7 *'Power:' 8 *'Armor:' 6 ''Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game'' Gipsy Danger is one of nine unlockable unlockable player characters in ' Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game.Striker Eureka - Pacific Rim Databse Gipsy Danger is the third last player character unlocked in the game and costs a total of $10000 player points. There are five alternate skins can be used to mod Gipsy Danger's character model: "Olive", "Thunder Hawk", "Tiger Warrior", "Sea Dragon", and "Autumn". Gipsy Danger has five available weapons that can be upgraded and purchased and added to its arsenal. Of the five, unique to Gipsy Danger are the Chain Swords (or "Retractile Sword") and the Plasma Cannon. Basic Stats *'Height:' 260 ft *'Weight:' 1980 tons *'Speed:' 7 *'Power:' 8 *'Armor:' 6 Weapons Orb Cannon.PNG|Orb Cannon ($1500 player points) Plasma Cannon.PNG|Plasma Cannon ($1500 player points) Retractile Sword.PNG|Retractile Sword ($500 player points) Tiger Claws.png|Tiger Claws ($500 player points) Plasma Blades.PNG|Plasma Blades ($500 player points) Television References ''Treehouse of Horror XXIV'' In the Guillermo del Toro directed couch gag for Treehouse of Horror XXIV of , Gipsy Danger makes a cameo appearance. The Jaeger appears briefly in the far left of the background of a , fighting a purple monster with a horn. The episode aired October 6, 2013.Treehouse of Horror XXIV Couch Gag by Guillermo del Toro THE SIMPSONS ANIMATION on FOX ''Turbo F.A.S.T. In the ninth episode of the series '' , a battle sequence in a toy store, between a toy robot resembling and monster resembling , recreate the opening sequence in the fight between Gipsy Danger and Otachi in Hong Kong. The episode aired April 4, 2014.ディエゴ‏ @Monodi - May 23, 2014"Turbo Drift" - Turbo F.A.S.T. - April 4, 2013 References